Maid For You
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: Kimiko is a maid in the Young household. She makes friends with her boss's son, Chase. But, when their friendship blossoms into something more, can they maintain their relationship and keep it a secret from his father?
1. Chapter 1

**So… I tried to write a story… And it just got too dirty for even my tastes, so I gave up on it. So I decided to start the story idea I had the other night. My RaiKim ingenious idea will be uploaded at a later date… (i.e. After I upload my Halloween Spectacular)**

**When should I upload that anyway? You guys want it to wait til Halloween, or do you want it now?**

**I'm saving that as my 30****th**** story special.**

**So if you want it on Halloween, you'll be waiting and there will be no new stories after this until that has been posted.**

**I will update several of my stories today. As many as I feel like… **

**But I wanted to start this because NOBODY has done this idea! Not as original as The Unfortunate Cat, but still pretty original…**

**Don't hate if the story is choppy. It's a work-in-progress. I just thought of it and I thought it would be cool.**

**Don't flame either… It's Chamiko, okay…? Why you people need to hate on the Chamiko, I don't know… But If you don't like Chamiko, please don't read my story…**

**If you don't enjoy what you're reading, it's like going back to school and reading an assignment that nobody cares about…!**

**So seriously, please let me know when you want the Halloween story and let me know if this story in itself is any good.**

**Also, for those in the know, which probably isn't any of you, FLOWERS!**

**Bitch yeah! Alex is gonna murder me!**

**Chase: The author ran away to gloat to their friend… Please be patient… GreatDarkNoodleKing is an idiot…**

**I HEARD THAT!**

**Maid For You**

"Man… I really don't wanna do this…" my best friend Keiko whined to me.

I immediately replied to that sentiment, "I know Keiks, but we don't have much choice.. He's paying the highest, and he's offering rooms… Or would you rather go flip burgers and have to pay for your own apartment?"

"I'd rather stay here and work for whoever this prissy little bitch is, thanks… Free space to live, plus money equals stupidly amazing deal…" she grumbled sarcastically.

I 'humph'ed and said, "Good, then quit complaining." Although, could I really tell her that? I wasn't looking forward to this anymore than she was… Sure, the free space and the pay were cool, but working as a maid in the Young household? Questionable. Nobody really knew much about that family, all anybody knew was that they were stinking rich and that they liked to keep to themselves. So, two young girls going to a family they knew nothing about was a very intimidating object.

I didn't really want to go either, but I did like money as much as the next kid. Keiko kept muttering to herself.

"If she's so effing rich, why can't the bitch get robots to clean for her?" she grumbled.

"Keiko, we don't even know if it's a girl," I said.

Keiko turned to me and asked, "What, you'd rather it be some creepy old guy, Kim?"

"Aah- No…" I finally mumbled.

"Rest my case," she mumbled, looking back out the window.

When we finally got to the estate, naturally we were both insanely impressed. The building itself was huge, but there was at least an acre in the front yard and there was at least fifty in the back. The building was a tan brick style with occasional cobblestone thrown into the mix. The trimmings around the windows were white. The front walkway looked like marble, just roughened up. The grass was trimmed to a crisp, clean line. There were bushes upon bushes of roses in the front yard. And all of different colors, too. I could've sworn I saw black roses in their! I didn't know those could be naturally grown…!

We walked up to the front door, oak, and I set my bag down to knock. The door opened immediately to a large burly looking man with messy black hair. He had yellowish brown eyes, and an incredibly square chin. He was so built that his veins were bulging out of his hands. Looking at him, we both wondered if he was going to strangle us should we ever screw up.

He smiled weakly at us, not weak like afraid, but weak like he didn't mean it. He greeted us calmly, "Afternoon, ladies… You two must be the new maids…?" We each nodded and he nodded in response. "Good, well the butler will show you to your rooms… Your first assignment will be given to you by Akira…"

An older gentleman with a greying mustache walked over to us and asked us to follow him. He seemed a lot nicer than the man we just met, but then again, he was the butler. He led us down several halls. We passed by a jet black door that had a singed door handle and it had a sign taped to it that had incredibly fancy writing on it that read, 'Do Not Enter'. We were nonetheless, terrified even more. As if that could be a nonetheless situation. It only added to how fricking scared we were!

Finally he led us to a room that had a white door and the label on it said 'Maid Room 12'. 12? They had twelve rooms for their maids?

We were let in. There were two beds; Keiko claimed the bed with the pink blankets. I got the one with the blue. We unpacked a little bit and looked through the room. We found various articles of clothing. Most of which was kind of random, but I decided to take it and make myself a cute little maid outfit. I loved sewing, so it wouldn't matter.

I took a lace skirt and sewed part of it to a blackish grey short sleeved blouse. The sleeves puffed out a little at the bottom. I took the lace trimming and I sewed it to the edges of the sleeves. Then I took the grey skirt and cut the length so it just reached my mid-thigh and I sewed the lace trim to that as well.

I smiled at the dress once they were all sewn together and I put it on. Keiko gave me a 'WTF' look, but I ignored it and observed myself in the mirror. It looked really official, and really cute to boot! Awesome!

There came a knock at our door and Keiko said whoever it was could come in. A woman with red hair, tied in a ponytail, and glasses walked in. She was about to speak, but stopped when she saw Kimiko.

"What the hell…?" she asked.

Keiko groaned, "That's what I said… It's Kimiko, just ignore it and move on…"

"Okay…" the woman returned her gaze to a clipboard in her hand. "You two are Kimiko and Keiko, right…?" she asked before checking to see us nod. "Alright… Your first job is…" she smirked wickedly and looked at us. "Cleaning the young master's bedroom and preparing dinner…!"

Keiko suddenly started puking. What happened, I have no idea, but she ran to the bathroom attached to ours and continued puking.

The woman seemed shocked, but she said softly, "You wanna take the job? She can get the night off if she's sick…"

I groaned, but agreed to do the job. She told me where to find the 'young master's' room and left. I told Keiko she had the night off and left.

Walking down the halls, I went straight, turned right, went left, went straight some more, and made one final right. Just like she told me to.

My legs went weak. The room she had led me to was the black one with the singed handle! WTF WAI ME?

Still, I had no choice… I cautiously knocked on the door. No reply. I slowly opened the door, it was a pull from the outside, and stepped in.

I flipped the light switch and was greeted by an incredibly dusty room with shredded curtains and torn bed sheets and burnt clothes lying everywhere. The only thing that notified me of there being a presence who actually lived here was the continuous trails of dusty footprints going from the wreck of a bed to the door and to other random areas in the room.

Putting my hands on my hips and exhaling, I prepared myself for the work ahead of me.

After sweeping up inches of dust for a good ten minutes, I took the curtains and the bed sheets back to my room and quickly mended the holes and tears and tried to ignore the still vomiting Keiko. I rushed back to the room and stripped the bed. I replaced the sheets and the blankets and then hung the curtains back up. I dusted off the furniture. I threw out the burnt clothes. I made certain to pick up the overturned night stand and sweep up the shattered lamp that had been scattered beside it. I took a rocking chair off the hanger on the wall and put it back where I assumed it should go and then stood back to see if there was anything I missed.

I had missed a crimson shirt halfway under the bed. I knelt to get it and had begun folding it when I heard the soft click of the door and somebody gasp.

I jolted my head toward the door. In the doorway, there stood an absolutely _beautiful_ boy. His long, spiky, black hair contrasted his slightly pale skin in a deathly gorgeous combination. His chin was strong and square, but not hard and firm. His lips were thin, from what I could see, and they looked somewhat pale as well. He looked built, but not as much as that scary guy we met earlier. He was built to a lean perfection. But the most outstanding feature I noted on this incredibly handsome boy were his eyes. The golden, glistening, slit-pupiled, snake eyes glowed in the center of his face and drew one's attention to them instantly. They had a hypnotic grace about them that made my heart beat slower and faster at the same time.

The boy immediately growled in a very dark, threatening tone, "Who let you in here?" Before I could reply, he snapped at me, "Can't you read? The sign says Do **Not** Enter! **GET OUT!**"

He had snarled viciously at me with those last words. I immediately set the shirt down and hurried out the door. He slammed it behind me and I nearly fell over from the force of the wind hitting by back. That boy was strong!

I stepped away from the black door and looked at it nervously for a moment or two before I walked down toward the kitchen. Hopefully that boy wouldn't start chasing me down the hall for being in his room.

I got to the kitchen and I found a note on the fridge that said I'd be preparing food for eighteen people. I had to keep a note of that. Eighteen.

"Eighteen… Eighteen… Eighteen…" I repeated to myself as I opened the fridge and started getting ingredients.

"Nineteen… Counting yourself…"

The voice had surprised me. I peered over the edge of the fridge and I'm positive I went sheet white when I came face to face with the boy who had just yelled at me to get out of his room.

And it literally was face to face. He was inches away from me.

I was so surprised that I stumbled and fell forward. I caught myself by grabbing the fridge and the wall, but that didn't stop me from looking like a fool.

My butt stuck up in the air, my legs buckled and spread from the knees down outward, my hands clutching at the wall and fridge, and my face squished against the wall must've looked so graceful.

I noticed the boy didn't do much besides raise an eyebrow at me and peer at my rump. My face heated up when his eyes scanned that part of my body and I quickly jumped back into a standing position.

His eyes slowly returned to my face, but he didn't really look interested in me no matter where he was looking. He tilted his head a little to his left and asked in a rather dull tone, "You can sew?"

I blinked. I quickly bent back into the fridge to grab food and replied, trying not to sound too embarrassed, "Yeah… All the time…"

"Did you sew the outfit you're wearing?" his dull question met my ears slowly.

I lifted my head up as I attempted to find eggs and replied, "Yeah, like it?"

The boy's gaze drifted back to my rump and he said quite plainly, "It's fairly short…"

I felt my face go into the -_- face. Really? Like I didn't notice the dress I made was short…

I finally got the egg carton and some vegetables and meat and such and took it over to the stove and counter. I heard the distinct pad of the boy's shoes as he followed me.

I began boiling water and cooking some of the meat. I took the eggs and fried several of them before putting them in the boiling water. Once the meat was cooked, I put that in as well. I took some sprouts I got and chopped them into thin strips before I put them in the water also.

"Are you one of the new maids…?" the boy asked, nearly making me jump. I had forgotten he was there!

I swallowed and replied, as I put flavorings in the water, "Yup. My friend got sick. She started puking right before we were getting our first assignment…"

"She's not wearing the same thing you are…?" he asked, sounding almost interested.

"Nah, Keiko thought my outfit was dumb. She gave me the face that asked why I made it when I put it on…" I replied, stirring the mix.

I found noodles, too lazy to make them myself, and I put them into the pot. I then began chopping vegetables. Carrots, onions, the whole she-bang.

The boy remained right beside me as I cooked. Occasionally making very little conversation with me.

"Is that soup…?" he asked, motioning to the food that was currently marinating in the broth to absorb and share flavors.

I corrected, like an idiot, "Ramen, actually." I realized I had just corrected him, when _I'm_ the maid, and I quickly rectified my mistake, "But it's…pretty much the same thing…!"

The boy looked at me with a curious expression before he randomly said, "I'm just going to rip the curtains again, you know…"

"Then why would you have them in your room in the first place!" I shouted angrily, but once I did, I tried to fix that too, "Oops, I uh… I mean… Why would you…?"

The boy smirked. "You're not like the other maids…" he commented, "They never even speak to me… They're all afraid I'll get them fired…"

I felt my cheeks heat up. "Why would they be afraid you'd get them fired?" I asked, naturally curious.

He smirked again and replied, "Because I'm their boss's son…" I immediately felt the heat vanish from my face. Aw shit! This was my boss's son? Damn it! Why did I have to be such a doofus? Now he was probably going to get me fired because I yelled at him!

"And often times, I purposely try to set them over the edge, to see which one gets bold enough to criticize me…" he added, watching the pot's lid bounce a little from the steam beneath it. "Most of the time they're too desperate to keep their jobs to even say anything to me… Even if I'm nice to them…"

I detected the tiniest hint of loneliness in his voice. Was he sad that they didn't talk to him? Poor kid. Surrounded by people, but nobody's brave enough to talk to you. Must be a very desolate existence.

I wasn't sure what to say after that. I took the pot lid and set it on the counter. I finally found words to say.

"Well… I'll say hi to you if I see you, okay…?" I offered, not looking at him. I was too embarrassed to look at him.

I didn't see how he reacted, but I did hear him say calmly, "My name is Chase… If you do…"

I looked up quickly, but he was walking away. I didn't get to see if he was serious or if he was joking. Judging by his tone of voice, he had been serious.

I smiled. Chase, huh? Chase Young… Son of my new boss… Well, at least he was cute…

I finally finished the ramen and I began making dumplings.

Once I had made food for everyone, I was greeted by the red haired woman and several other women. They all helped me set up the table and put food out for everyone. There were three separate tables. One I assumed was the Young family's, as the head of the table had gold silverware and such. The other tables weren't as lavishly decorated, but they weren't the poor person's tables either.

After there was food all set up, all the maids gathered at one table. Keiko showed up, but she said she didn't want to risk eating. She just wanted to talk. The table we had was decorated with flowers. The twelve maids, including us two, all introduced themselves. Apparently that red haired woman was Akira and she had been here for ten years. There was some girl here named Ashley who had been here for three years, and everybody else didn't really seem that important to me.

Sitting at the table, I felt someone tap the back of my head. I immediately spun my head around to see who the wisenheimer was, but I immediately lightened up when I saw Chase smirking at how I had reacted. I smiled back at him and then turned back to the others.

All of the maids, except Keiko who was clueless, were staring at me in shock.

"You talk to the master's son?" one maid with purple hair asked me.

I blinked and replied, "Yeah… He said nobody else did, though…"

"Well duh! If we talked to him, we'd be begging to get fired! He _tries_ to get us all mad at him, and if we do, he fires us! And he's the _master's __**son**_!" another maid told me.

I frowned. "Well maybe he doesn't know how to get you guys to talk to him any other way…!" I argued.

Ashley mumbled, "Believe me, I'd love to talk to him… That boy is drop-dead _gorgeous_… But he's just so… Unattainable…"

I stared at her in disbelief, but eventually I figured out that simply because he was the boss's son, nobody wanted to risk starting even an acquaintanceship with him! They were all afraid that one false step would get them fired.

"Bunch 'a babies…" I muttered as I sipped up my food.

Once dinner was over, we all began cleaning up the dishes. While I was washing, I was singing 'Breakaway' softly to myself.

"Dreamin of what could be.. and if I'd end up happy… Felt like no one could hear me… something felt so wrong here… so I pray… I could breakawaaaay…." I lulled to myself. I didn't care how old a song was, if it was good, it was worth singing.

"Kiiiiimmm…!" Keiko's warning voice came to my ears. I immediately shut up and scrubbed harder at the pot I had used earlier.

Suddenly I felt a hand poke the back of my head. I distinctly heard Chase's voice say, "Good food, newbie…"

I didn't even bother turning my head. I just smiled and kept cleaning. I began singing again and continued washing.

So, first day on the job, and I had officially been the first maid to make friends with the boss's son… Chase… He seemed nice enough, what did I have to worry about…?

**Whatchoo tink? Cute?**

**ANSWER MY QUESTIONS AT THE BEGINNING**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maid For You**

**Chapter 2**

**Because I'm bored and have nothing better to do at eleven O'clock…**

I yawned and stretched in my bed once the alarm went off. I was tired, but I had slept beautifully. I couldn't remember a bed more comfortable than the bed I slept on last night. I got up, shook Keiko a couple times, and started getting dressed.

No maid uniform for me today, today I simply pulled on a little blue dress I had. And then I put a white mini-apron on over it and I put my black hair up in a bun and used a white lace scrunchie to hold it there.

My dress once again reached my mid-thigh, but I like shorter dresses like this.

Akira came in as Keiko was pulling a pink Hello Kitty Tee on over her head and she mumbled to us, "Today you two have to… Tend to the gardens… Feed the master's pets outside… Clean the young master's bedroom again… And… that's it…"

Keiko blinked. "That's all?"

I whispered to her, "Trust me it'll take a lot longer than you think…" Keiko made the . face and plopped her butt down on the bed as Akira left the room.

"Wanna split up the work?" I offered. Keiko grumbled angrily.

"What's hardest?" she asked, still pouting.

I thought. "Well cleaning Chase's room took me about three hours last night…"

"You can do that! We'll both tend the garden, but I'll go feed the pets and you clean the room!" I didn't get a chance to argue, she just ran outside.

I sighed and walked down the hall until I found the familiar singed door handle. I knocked gently, and good thing too, this time there was a response.

"What?" came the angry voice of Chase from inside.

I swallowed nervously, he sounded unhappy. It almost sounded like it wasn't Chase, his voice seemed darker…deeper…reptilian… I spoke nervously, "I was told to clean up your room again Chase…"

I heard movement behind the room. I heard Chase gasp loudly.

"You okay?" I asked, genuinely worried.

Chase snapped back, "I'm **fine**!"

I immediately shut up. I waited outside the door until Chase opened it. I had to sidestep the door in order to avoid being smacked by it. Chase looked rushed, his hair was a little messy, and his shirt wasn't buttoned all the way.

I smiled at him. So childishly cute at times, and then other times he was so mature. Chase certainly was a difficult guy to figure out.

"Just get out of bed?" I asked with a little giggle. He looked confused, I pointed out the buttons and he immediately began buttoning his shirt.

"And your hair's all messed up…" I commented, reaching out and gently ruffling his hair and moving the spikes so they weren't tangled around each other.

Chase lifted his head back up as I was fixing his hair. He stared at me, I stared back. I'm certain my cheeks were beat red, but he didn't really seem to realize how awkward this situation was.

"Better?" he asked, tugging on his shirt, showing me the buttons.

I stepped back and looked at him. "Yup, much better…"

He smiled. "Good… I had somewhere I was supposed to be today… I didn't want to look like a slob…" Chase quickly ruffled his hair a little more before hurrying off somewhere. I watched with a smile. He was so weird, but cute in his own way.

I went into the room, and sure enough, the curtains were ripped again. Along with the bedspread. And there was broken furniture again. Geeze, what did this boy do at night?

I cleaned up the broken furniture and replaced it before taking the fabric and sewing it back in our room. Keiko was already back, she was waiting for me to start tending the gardens. Bitch…

After the room was finally presentable again, I went to the room and dragged Keiko outside. We both trimmed the bushes, there were other people mowing the lawn, so we didn't have to do that. There were a lot more plants than we originally thought. They had Orchids, Lilies, Roses, Petunias, Geraniums, and almost every flower imaginable. It was kind of ridiculous.

I had been right! There _were_ black roses out here! I wanted one desperately, but I had a feeling we weren't allowed to pick the flowers.

Keiko suddenly piped up, "Hey isn't that that Chase kid..?"

I lifted my head. Sure enough Chase was coming back to the estate from wherever he had gone. But who he was walking with made my heart plummet to the deepest darkest depths of the ocean. Chase was walking with an incredibly beautiful girl with long, big, red hair. She had really nice curves too! And they were holding hands!

I slid to my knees. Keiko noticed instantly.

"Kim?" she shook my shoulders.

I was off in my own little world. Chase had a girlfriend. Probably even fiancé already! They were probably betrothed because of how rich his family was! She was probably stinking rich too! I couldn't stomach it. I knew I hadn't really stood a chance as he was my boss's son and I was a simple maid. But still, it broke my heart to bits to see Chase with that woman.

I rushed into the manor and ran into a bathroom. Keiko followed quickly and I could hear her shouting to me from outside, asking me if I was okay. I wasn't sick, I was just sobbing into the sink.

"What's going on…?" I heard a voice outside the door that wasn't Keiko's.

"Kim ran into the bathroom and I think she may have caught the stomach bug I had yesterday!" Keiko explained.

"Kimiko?" I heard the voice outside say my name. I recognized it to be Chase, but I couldn't so much as look at him right now. I sobbed loudly, it sounded like a pained heave. I think it convinced him I was sick.

"I'll let Akira know that she's got the rest of the night off…" Chase said plainly. I remained in the bathroom for a good half hour before I finally came out.

Keiko was freaking, but I didn't really care. I just walked back to the room and collapsed onto my bed. Apparently Keiko had more work to do tonight, which I got out of doing. Whatever…

I heard a soft knock on my door, with my face in the pillow, I shouted a muffled, "It's open"

I heard the click of the door and then the click of it shutting. I heard the soft pad of shoes on the wooden floor. I felt the weight shift on the bed. Somebody sat down near my feet.

"Up to eating…?" it was Chase.

I mumbled, "Noo…"

Chase was silent for a second before saying, "There was someone I had wanted you to meet… I thought you would like her…"

I didn't say anything. If he was talking about his fiancé, he could kiss my ass.

"She's an old friend of the family… Her name's Wuya… My father's been trying to marry her mother for years… We became friends at one of my father's failed proposal schemes… We've been friends ever since…" he said.

I lifted my head off the pillow a little, but I didn't look at him. She wasn't his girlfriend? She was just a friend?

But I was 'sick'. I couldn't just suddenly get better and say I'd go eat.

I plopped my head back into the pillow and I grumbled, "I'd just puke it back up if I ate anything… You go ahead…"

Chase placed a hand on my back and asked, "You sure?"

I replied by rolling over a little to look at him and groaning in as zombie-ish a way as I could, "Just leave me alone to daaaaaaaiiiiii….."

Chase smiled and patted the top of my head before he got up and left. At least now I had a reason for living again. Chase wasn't dating that really pretty Wuya girl after all!

I decided to lay in bed for a while, just staring up at the ceiling. The ceiling had twenty seven cracks in it. Three of which spelled the letter P. It was amusing. I pictured the ceiling was making the :p face at me…

Finally I got up and went into the bathroom to bathe. The tub was big enough for three people, but it would serve for me perfectly. I filled the basin with hot water and I added scented crystals to the water. I then slid off my clothes and lowered myself into the waters. It tingled my tense muscles and I sighed into the relaxation. I slid down so that only my nose was out of the water; the lower half of my head was in the water.

Sitting there, I didn't really register anything until I felt a sudden cold against my neck. I jumped away and cringed to find a smirking Keiko holding an ice cube.

"You bitch…!" I hissed at her. Keiko stuck her tongue out at me and went into the bedroom.

I heard her distinctly say, "Chase seemed upset that you weren't at dins, Kim…"

"No he didn't… I already talked to him about that… He was fine with me staying here because I was sick…"

Keiko jumped back into the bathroom and she shouted, "You talked to him while you were _naked in the bathtub_!"

I threw the soap at her. "No you pervert! I was lying on the bed and he came in and asked if I felt up to eating…!"

Keiko pouted and grumbled, "Would've made more sense if you talked to him in the tub… That would explain why he was sad… Wanted to see more of you…"

I threw my shampoo at her. Keiko dodged and laughed in the other room.

"So if you didn't give him a little glimpse at the _flower_, why did he seem so sad?" she asked.

I growled angrily at her, but I replied, "Maybe he was sad cuz I said I was gunna die from my sickness…"

Keiko started laughing.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I sat up straight and Keiko ran to the door. I kept an arm over my chest, just in case.

"Um… Is Kimiko alright to talk…? I wanted to introduce her to Wuya…" Aw crap! It was Chase again!

I grabbed a towel as Keiko tried to come up with some sort of excuse.

I was instantly beside her in the doorway. I was gasping for air from moving so fast. My dripping hair and towel told exactly what I had been doing.

Chase blinked several times, and this time his face went red right under his eyes and along the bridge of his nose.

I smiled nervously at the red haired girl beside him. "Hi," I said with a little wave.

She smiled weakly and returned the greeting, "I'm Wuya… Pleased to meet you…"

Chase was just staring at me, he was so shocked, he had no words. He was just staring at my chest.

Wuya began pushing him away from the door and thanked us. As soon as the door was closed, Keiko began nudging me with her elbow and snickering devilishly.

"Showed him everything he's missing didn'tcha?" she asked with a sly grin.

I smacked her with my hairbrush. I then returned to the tub and finished my bath.

After I finally got the bath I had so desperately wanted, I went to the kitchen to see if they had any ginger ale in the fridge.

I got there, in my little blue Pokémon nightgown, and I bent down as I searched the fridge for ginger ale.

I found some, but I didn't really get the chance to grab it. I suddenly heard what sounded like a cross between a whimper and a moan.

I stood up instantly and turned my head. I smiled when I saw Chase in the doorway.

"Hey Chase…!" I greeted him happily.

Chase seemed…off… He approached me slowly, and his face was still a little red. He seemed to be limping almost and his gaze never left me.

"Chase…? You okay..?" I asked, searching his eyes.

Before I really realized what had happened, I suddenly felt Chase's tongue in-between my breasts. I inhaled sharply and immediately slapped him. Chase stepped back a ways and he rubbed his cheek.

"Ow…" he grumbled.

I whispered angrily at him, "What do you think you're doing?"

Chase smiled a little. "I don't really know…"

I stared at him in confusion for a moment. What?

Chase slowly placed his hands on my shoulders and he growled lowly at me. I stared at him in shock.

He adjusted the cut of my nightgown and exposed my breasts to his hungry gaze.

"Mmm…" he moaned, licking his lips. I inhaled sharply once more as he began suckling at them.

I gasped and moaned his name. "Chase…!" I mewled breathlessly.

"Kim… Kim… You up…?" It was Keiko's voice. Huh? Why was I hearing Keiko? Wasn't I having a wonderful time with Chase in the kitchen…?

I opened my eyes slowly. Damn it! It was a dream…!

Then I sat up. It was a dream! I had had a sexual dream about my boss's son! I clutched my head and muttered to myself.

"I'm in deep shit…"

**LOLz. I have no life. Thank you for noticing…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Maid For You… Chapter 3!**

I groaned and got dressed. Slow day, I didn't grab everything as fast as I could, I just went at a normal speed. After that little dream, I was just hoping it was because I had been so worried about Wuya the other day. I mean, I had thought she and chase were engaged, so of course my mind would be rejoicing and pointing out all the possibilities. Today looked promising for my fears of random dirty things happening with Chase; we didn't have to clean his room.

Keiko and I did, however, have to make breakfast. That was interesting, to say the least… We tried making sausage, that turned out okay. We tried making bacon, but every time I turned my back, Keiko would swipe away a piece of it. It was really starting to irritate me. The food wasn't for us in the first place! But, I did manage to make a bunch of really good omelets and some other tings that elude my mind at the moment, but in the end we had enough food.

And when we brought the food out to the tables for everyone, Chase was there, and he decided to be funny today.

I walked by him and as I did, he purposely kicked the hell of my left foot off the ground, throwing me off balance, and nearly making me spill all the food onto the floor. Right after I regained myself, I glared daggers at him. Chase, however, only smiled slyly.

After everyone ate, we washed the dishes we used, and then Keiko and I had to 'keep the master company'. Akira wouldn't explain it any further than that.

Chase had waltzed into the kitchen, I decided to ask him. Dragging him away from the others, I whispered my question, "What's Akira mean when she says we have to keep the master company?"

Chase's face paled and he immediately left the kitchen without another word. Keiko came over to me and asked, "What was that about?" I shrugged and we finished the dishes.

We were heading down the hall toward the room Akira told us to go to, but when we got near it, I distinctly heard Chase shouting. There was a second voice, but it was much deeper.

"They're not your whores! Take a _different_ maid!" that was Chase shouting.

The deeper voice countered, "And why should I? I own them, I can do whatever I want!"

Chase retorted angrily, "WHY? Because I don't want you to! You may own them, but I have a say in the situation of what you have them do, _father_!"

Keiko and I entered through the doorway and knocked softly on the open door. Chase immediately turned to us and he quickly straightened himself out and smiled nervously.

"Kimiko…" he whispered my name, but then he quickly glanced at the man in a chair next to him. It was the scary buff dude Keiko and I first met! He looked just as scary now…

The buff man smiled a frighteningly white smile at us and he said in a voice so sweet it was sickening, "You girls can leave… My son has convinced me that I do not require your…company…"

Keiko and I nodded and I curtsied a little before we turned and walked out. We had only been walking a little ways before I heard the soft padding of someone walking up behind us. I glanced back and smiled happily when I saw Chase.

"Hey," I said. Keiko turned as soon as I spoke and then she noticed him. She smiled nervously; both of us were still a little winded from hearing that argument earlier.

Chase smiled softly, "How much did you hear?" he asked, noticing Keiko's face.

Keiko was about to speak, but I cut her off because Keiko gives too many details, "Not much," I said, "Just enough to know that you and your dad don't get on…"

He smiled and chuckled a little. "Yeah…" was all he said.

We had been walking for a while longer before he finally asked, "So where're you heading to now?"

"We have to do laundry…" Keiko groaned. She hated laundry, I wasn't fond of it, but it wasn't as bad as she made it out to be…

Chase smiled at that and he said, "Well then I'll be sure to drop off all of my burnt, ripped, and moldy clothes."

He hurried off and Keiko turned to me, her eyes wide, and went, "WHAT?"

I giggled and said, "He's serious too… He has burnt clothes all over the place… And ripped curtains… But I haven't seen any moldy ones yet…" Keiko gagged and made the XP GROSS face.

We had been cleaning thick yellowish stains out of a large purple comforter; neither one of us wanted to know what it was. Keiko was now drying socks by twisting them. I was soaking and stirring the comforter because that stain wasn't coming out.

Chase came in, carrying a big bundle of fabric. I recognized the curtains and scowled at him for that. He dropped it all in front of me and grinned when he noticed how mad I looked.

"You jerk…" I grumbled, picking up a white shirt with a huge blood stain on it, that had obviously been sitting for a while.

Chase smirked and said, "You don't have to get out the bloodstains, personally, I like them like that…" I dropped the white shirt and made a disgusted face. Chase only smiled and left us to our cleaning.

We had been silent for a while when suddenly Keiko said, "He really seems to like you…"

I blinked and turned to her, asking excitedly, "You really think so?"

"Definitely," she replied, "He's been taking every opportunity he can to see you. If that isn't a crush, I don't know what is…" I was practically beaming. Keiko thought Chase liked me! Cool! That would make my entire life so much better if it were true!

**There shall be more later…**

**And my new stories are coming soon…!**


	4. Chapter 4 I HAVE RETURNED!

**Guess who finally got time to type! MEEEEEEE!**

**That's right, I got time to update all the stories you guys have been so desperately waiting for! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! School's a bitch…**

**Oops, did I say that out loud?**

**CHASE: No, you typed it…**

**Oh, well that's okay then…! Only my friends know who I am, and they won't rat on me, so SUCK IT SCHOOL!**

**CHASE: Violent…**

**You know you love it… ;P**

**CHASE: *Thinks* I really do, though…**

**XD**

**Maid For You **

**Chapter uh…4?**

Okay, so Keiko was convinced Chase liked me. That was great and all, I mean he's pretty easy on the eyes, but he was also my boss's son… That usually can put a kink in a relationship if you're working for the person you're dating… At least… I'd assume it would… How can you date your boss? Now I wondered…

Ah well, I'll look into that later… In the mean time, it was late, and I desperately _needed__** sleep**_. A tired Kimiko is a very unhappy Kimiko in the morning…

But right as I lay down, I suddenly began hearing banging noises from the room next to us. Keiko heard it too, as she suddenly looked up and stared at me.

"I'm not doing it…!" I whisper across the room to her. Keiko pouts, but drags herself out of bed and she puts her ear to the wall.

After a moment or to, Keiko finally jumped away from the wall, clutching her heart, and she whisper-yelled, "They're Doing _IT!_"

Immediately I cringed and grabbed earplugs. I tossed a pair to Keiko and we both curled up into little balls and prayed that our rowdy neighbors would be finished soon…

Luckily enough, our earplugs worked pretty well. We only heard the loudest bangings on the wall, and after that, we fell asleep. I was able to get up and shower quickly before I had to wake Keiko and cede the bathroom to her. When Keiko needs her shower/bath time, she gets it…

At the moment, I was pulling on a semi little black dress. It was fitting around the breasts and the bum, but it wasn't tight. I observed myself in the mirror and carefully pulled on some stockings I had that were log enough to look like panty-hoes, but weren't actually such.

Running my hand up my leg, I felt a single snag in the stockings, but I knew if I tried to fix it, there would either be a hole, or a run in the fabric soon enough… So I left it alone and hurried to the door when I heard a knock.

I pulled our door open and smiled nervously upon seeing that Ashley maid from the other night. She returned my smile and then whispered, "They didn't keep you up too bad last night, did they?"

I went beat red and spluttered, "NO!" Ashley smiled nervously and chuckled weakly.

"So they did… Sorry…" she muttered. Ashley looked down and I felt bad.

I quickly explained that we got earplugs, and that seemed to cheer her up a little. But when I inquired as to who it was as there were no male maids, Ashley sighed with remorse.

"No, there's no male maids… It's just that…" Ashley fidgeted a little and then glanced around before whisper ring, "See, the master likes his _company_… And often times… The maids are-"

"Ashley! What are you doing? You're supposed to be tending the garden!" a sudden shriek snapped at her. Ashley jumped and quickly ran off. I turned my head and saw Akira standing there frowning at me. She was standing in the doorway of the room next to ours, her hair was a little messy. My stomach literally must have turned over because I suddenly felt my food from the night prior rising into my throat with realization.

That was _Akira's_ room! And that meant that Akira and our boss were…

"GA**AA**AAAAAA**AA**AAH**H**H!**!**!" I screamed and just began running down the hallway, away from Akira. I hadn't the slightest idea where I was heading, but I knew I needed to get away from her.

I ran and ran and ran until I finally ran into someone. I collided with them and we both fell. I forward, they backward.

After a few seconds of trying to recover from that spill, I finally lifted myself up and looked down at who I ran into. I was horrified to see Wuya and I jumped off of her instantly.

I quickly helped her up and apologized a good twenty times.

Just as she was about to speak, I heard Chase's voice call out, "Kimiko?"

I flinched and glanced behind me and looked up a little. Chase was staring down at us, looking perplexed as to why we were sitting on the floor.

For a moment, we were all silent, then chase looked at Wuya and asked, "What happened?" he noticed Wuya rubbing the back of her head in pain.

Wuya smiled, "Not much," she grumbled, "Just had a little fender bender is all…"

I tried to keep myself from fainting with worry, but Chase seemed okay with her answer. Looks like I was keeping my job! HOOWAH! XD HAPPY FACE!

Chase helped each of us to our feet and then he asked, "So… Why were you running and screaming Kimiko…?"

I blushed deeply and then replied in a squeak, "I got scared…"

Chase leaned in close to me, his eyes glinting mischievously and he hissed out in a seductively low voice, "And what, pray tell, frightened you so terribly…?"

I had to say something, even though I could no longer feel my legs with the way he asked that question. I fumbled for a moment before I finally replied, "I saw a **really** **big spider**…!"

Wuya made a disgusted face, apparently she wasn't fond of bugs. Chase looked confused.

"A spider?" he repeated, confirming what I had said. I nodded and Chase stared for a moment at nothing. Then he smiled and said with a chuckle, "Girls are afraid of stupid things…"

Wuya and I each hit him for that. After I hit him, I apologized, realizing yet again that I had overstepped my boundaries as a maid. Although, who could talk about boundaries when Akira and our boss…

"GAH!" I clutched my head and then whispered repeatedly, "Bad images. Bad images. BAD IMAGES."

Chase and Wuya stared in shock for a moment, but I quickly cleared up another situation of awkward and I said I had to go get my assignment for the day. And so, I hurried back to the room, in hopes that I wouldn't have to do that ever again!

**Wooh! There will be more later!**


	5. Chapter 5 SO FLUFFEH!

**I realized this one needed updating too….! The next post will be my other One-Shot idea! XP That one should be interesting…**

**You guys are all sickos! Thinking Innocence was a Lemon! XP I find that incredibly hilarious! But, I would've thought the same thing, so it's okay…**

**There kinda is a flame war going on in the fandom all of a sudden… Did I do something wrong? Everyone's yelling in the reviews…**

**Again, sorry Critic… I thought you meant me… I'm a dolt sometimes…**

**But yeah… Update… Right… That…**

**Oh, quick question, if an assistant principal winks at you, WHAT DO YOU DO? Someone please assist me! I'm terrified of creeper principals!**

**Maid For You** _Chapter 5_... Right? …Yeah, this is 5… Okay, all good…

I slowly approached Akira, still being terrified that she would realize why I ran away from her in the first place. Akira frowned at me, but she didn't seem too upset with me, she just gave me my assignment and said she was going back to bed.

Sighing with relief, I walked to the gardens; I had to tend them today. Keiko traded with me. She said she wanted to make food for a change, and lunch had been assigned to us. She took the lunch, I took the gardens. It was strange, they hadn't been telling me to go clean Chase's room lately…. Maybe they got somebody else to do it?

I was a little disappointed; I liked cleaning Chase's room. Mostly because I got to see him when I did…

When I got outside, I saw Ashley waving at me from beside the black rose bush. She said she was my partner for today. Not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

"You okay?" she asked, smiling cheerfully. I smiled weakly and nodded in response. "Akira's the master's favorite…" she whispered. I twitched at that and then I fell to my knees as I remembered something all too vividly.

Ashley was holding my shoulders and shaking me, but all I could here was Akira saying, "The master wants you to keep him _company_…" My brain was having a seizure. _We_ had almost become the master's newest whores!

I clutched my head and screamed as I realized the only thing that had stopped our boss from having his way with Keiko and I was Chase.

Ashley immediately asked if I was okay, and she began fanning my face, as I broke out into a sweat. But nothing was calming me down now. Learning that you had nearly been deflowered by your boss can cause some mental issues.

"What's wrong with her?" I knew the voice to be Chase's, but I couldn't even turn my head, I was having such a hard time thinking straight.

Ashley responded, "I think she's having a mental breakdown…!" She sounded worried. I felt another pair of hands upon my shoulders, and I distinctly heard Chase talking to me. He was speaking quietly, soothingly, trying to relax me with words. It helped a little, but I knew that this would happen again once I saw Keiko and had to tell her. It was wrong to leave her in the dark. I had to tell her something, right?

After a while, Chase got up and went to get something. When he came back, he put a glass of ice water in my hands and simply told me to drink. I tried, the glass shook violently in my hands. Chase helped me hold the glass, Ashley tilted it against my lips and I swallowed successfully.

Finally my limbs weren't having epileptic fits all of their own and I was able to turn my head to look at each of them. Chase smiled gently at that, Ashley asked, "Better?"

I nodded and then turned to Chase, whispering with a stutter, "Th-thanks…for st-top-pping your dad…" Ashley looked confused, but Chase's smile became even softer and his eyes shimmered with happiness when I said that.

"Don't worry about it…" he said, slowly getting to his feet. I watched him walk off and then Ashley helped me up so we could finish with the bushes.

After about an hour, I suddenly heard shouting, Keiko it sounded like. She was yelling, "Kimiko! How long do I boil potatoes for again?"

Groaning, I replied, "UNTIL THEY FLOAT!" Yes, I was shouting to her. Keiko said thanks and then Ashley and I were able to finish trimming the hedges and such.

We went inside, lunch wasn't ready yet… So… I decided to go check up on Chase's room and see if it needed cleaning.

Wandering through the halls, I came to his all too familiar black door and knocked softly. I heard a grumble, or maybe a growl, from inside and then I said aloud, "Chase? Can I come in?"

Immediately the door flew open and Chase was standing there. He looked a mess, his hair was all ruffled, and his clothes had tears in a few spots. What on earth did he do in there?

He looked winded, but he asked quickly, "What's up?" He was gasping for air; something told me he had just run to get the door.

"Well…" I said, glancing behind him, "I came to see if your room needed cleaning…" Chase blinked, looked back into the room, and then turned back to me.

"Were you assigned to?" he asked, looking confused.

I blushed a little and replied, "Well, no… I just thought you might want it cleaned up a little…" Chase smiled and stepped out of my way. Sure enough, his room was a wreck again.

I groaned when I saw the curtains, "Really…?" Chase chuckled at my reaction and I heard a curt, 'as always' from him. If I weren't the maid, I would have smacked him.

I began picking up clothes scattered around the room, and fragments of clothes. Chase just stood in the doorway watching me.

"Thanks for the help…" I grunted sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm not the maid here…" he said, as I expected he would.

"I knew you'd say that," I said with a little chuckle to myself. I stood up with my pile of clothes that needed to be washed and turned to head out, but Chase was standing right in front of me. I almost fell backwards with shock, but he caught me.

He chuckled and asked, "You're such a klutz, you know that…?"

I pouted at him and straightened myself out. Holding the clothes I simply ordered, "Move." Chase laughed and then poked me back a little bit.

"Make me," he combated, shoving me playfully.

I had a devious idea in my head as to how I could get him to move. I turned my body a little to the left, put one foot forward, and then put my plan into action. I grabbed Chase's arm, which was blocking the door opening, and then pushed down on it. Chase grinned at my attempt, but I wasn't done. I used this push to lift myself up and I hurdled myself over his arm, like the pole jump from elementary school, and I began sprinting down the hallway with his clothes.

Chase began chasing me, ironically. "Come back here!" he shouted after me.

I responded loudly, "Not a chance!" I glanced behind me; he was catching up, and fast! CRAP! O.o

I sped down the halls and around corners, avoiding anyone walking harmlessly through the house. Chase was close behind me now; he occasionally tried grabbing my clothes. But he just barely kept missing, because I'd see it, and I'd jump forward a little more.

The laundry room! Yes! Almost safe! Just a few more-

"Waugh!" I suddenly felt a force throw me to the floor, and then Chase and I began tumbling over each other, the clothes flying all over, and then I ended up pinned to the floor by him.

I wiggled underneath him, struggling to get free. Chase was above me, smiling triumphantly, but gasping for air, and he breathed, "Gotcha!"

I giggled and said, "Okay, okay… Now lemme up, fatty…" Chase smirked at me.

"Make me." He stated plainly. I giggled and groaned all at once. Was he really that stubborn? Fine. If that's how he wants to play. How could I trick myself out of this one? Hmmm….

"Chase…" I whispered, suddenly forcing my eyes to wetten, my lips to shimmer, and my voice to become teasingly cute. He blinked and looked down at me, shock written across his face. I then continued my evil deeds and asked in the most kinky school girl voice I could manage, "Please…?"

Chase inhaled sharply and deeply and he immediately scrambled off of me. I was kind of shocked by how he reacted, but when Chase started blushing darker than I had ever seen him blush before, I realized why he had reacted the way he did.

I looked at him for a moment. I placed a tender kiss upon his cheek and then I got to my feet to gather all the scattered clothes.

Chase stared at me in shock, his face beat red. He touched his cheek and watched me as I picked up the clothes he had made me drop.

I bent down to get a shirt and I suddenly heard a stifled moan. It was like the beginning of a moan, but then a gasp, and then silence. Like whoever had moaned realized it before they could finish it.

I turned to look at Chase; he was covering his nose and mouth, almost glaring down at the floor, he was staring at it so hard. I giggled at the face he was making.

He looked at me and I decided to mess with him by asking, "What's the matter, gotta poo?"

Chase immediately smiled at me, his face slowly returning to its normal coloring, and he responded curtly, "Bitch…"

I stuck my tongue out at him and then carried the clothes to the laundry room. Five feet away! I had been so close!

I set the clothes down and poured cleaning liquid and fabric softener into the washer. I dumped the clothes in and then hit the button. I turned back to the exit; Chase was standing in the doorway, again…

"Please don't knock me over again…" I said, putting my hands up in a surrendering fashion. Chase stifled a chuckle, looked down, and smiled cheerfully.

After a moment of silence, Chase finally asked, "…Do you… Do you know why I… Why I stopped my dad…? Kimiko…?"

I stared at him, tilted my head a little to one side, and replied, "Never really thought about it, no…"

He looked up at me and I saw sorrow, happiness, bliss, pity, and lust in his eyes, all blended into one. I gasped softly as he whispered, "It's because I wanted you for myself…"

I didn't really know what to say to that. Chase was saying he wanted to… deflower me…? How was I supposed to react to that…?

Finally I asked, "You've had p-plenty of opportunities to have your way with me… Why didn't you…?" I was nervous; my voice shook as I asked him.

Chase smiled and replied, his voice full of feelings he had been holding inside, "Because I don't want to be like him…" I inhaled sharply hearing that. "If I had just taken you, I'd be just as bad as him…"

"Well…" I was blushing now, "What if I want you to…take me…?"

Chase sighed, a sigh full of remorse, and said, "You wouldn't like me… Not once you've seen who I really am…" I blinked back tears; did he really think I was that shallow? It didn't matter what he did in his personal life, right? As long as we loved each other, the rest would come in time, right?

"Chase…" I whispered, reaching up and touching his face. Chase gazed down into my eyes; the lust was resurfacing in his golden irises.

"Kimiko…" he whispered my name. I smiled a little and he whispered, "I… I think I love you…"

**Aaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwww!**

**That's adorable!**

**SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE!**

**I surprise myself with the cute stuff I can write sometimes…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Maid For You…! Hey guys, my shift key has been acting all… wonky…? Yeah, that works… But for some reason it doesn't capitalize words every time I hit it. So if you see words like 'Chase' that should be capitalized and they're not, just try to figure out who I mean. I apologize for my shift key being difficult…**

**My space button messes up too… That's extremely irritating…**

**Maid For You** Chapter 6 (I'm only on 6? Geeze, what's taking me so long…?)

Chase had just confessed his feelings for me. He said he loved me! Naturally I was overjoyed, but I had no idea what I was supposed to do. The way he was saying it, he made it seem like a bad thing that he had fallen in love with me. Was it really that bad?

I smiled gently at him and placed a soft kiss upon his lips. He moaned softly when I did, and I felt his tongue slid along my lower lip as we kissed. But Chase went no further than that. When I pulled away from him, Chase looked worried.

I was about to ask him what was wrong when he whispered, "I shouldn't have done that…"

"Chase…" I whispered, gently touching his cheek, "It's not your fault… I'm the one who kissed you…"

He sighed and said, "My father would kill me and fire you either way…" He looked like he was going to be sick. "He'd probably do worse than fire you…" he choked out. Chase clutched his gut and collapsed to his knees, cringing and gasping as if he were in pain.

I held him in my arms and I whispered, "Chase…"I knew it wasn't much just to say his name, but I really was unsure on what to say to him besides his name.

Finally I thought of a question and I asked it gingerly, "Can't you just convince your father that it won't affect how I work..?"

Chase chuckled sorrowfully. He responded, shaking his head, "That's not my concern… I'm worried that he'll hurt you if he finds out about us…" Chase looked up and held m face in his hands, whispering, "I couldn't live with myself if he did anything to you…"

And to my surprise, Chase placed a warm kiss upon my lips. I stared at him and once he ended the kiss, I held him in an embrace.

Then I smiled at him and whispered, "What he doesn't know…won't hurt him." And we began making out passionately.

**Yay for updating!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Maid For You. Chapter 7. I really have been lagging on this one… It may be a new story, but it's taking quite some time….**

**What were my other stories again?**

Okay… So chase and I had been making out in the laundry room. Who needs to know? Well, besides Keiko of course… She had to know because she just had to. But everyone else didn't matter. Screw them. They didn't deserve to hold this tidbit of knowledge.

I told Keiko what happened between us. Wanna know how she reacted?

Are you sure you wanna know?

You really wanna know?

Well, okay, but don't say I didn't warn you…

I told Keiko and she immediately screeched, "OMIGOD ARE YOU STILL A VIRGIN!"

I had to slam her into the bed and smother her with a pillow. She struggled until my beat red, and glowing, face told her why I had slammed the pillow onto her mouth. She stopped struggling, but I could tell she was smirking under the fabric, so I kept the pillow on her mouth.

After a while though I got bored and I let her go free. Keiko kept nudging me and winking.

"Soooo? Di he _pop_ the _cherry_?" Keiko asked, smirking, winking, and elbowing my arm.

I smacked her repeatedly and shouted, "No! Will you quit asking? You creep!"

Keiko and I got assigned to making dinner that night; Akira decided to drop that bomb on us two hours prior to dinner. So we had to rush down and start cooking. Keiko nearly burned everything in the oven, but I was able to save the food from death by cremation.

After we finally made dinner, we set everything out on the tables and everyone sat to eat. Right as I was drinking a glass of water, someone decided, Chase I'd bet, that it would be funny to tug on my hair and pull my head back so that the water went up my nose.

After gagging a couple of times, I turned my head as fast as I could. I saw Chase grinning at me as he walked to the table with his father. I pouted at him and stuck my tongue out. Chase made a devious face and made licking motions with his tongue.

I went beat red as I realized he was teasing me with the prospect of making out again. I didn't get to glare at him, though, Keiko had begun asking me how I was able to keep food from burning.

Groan… -_-# Looks like my time with Chase will have to wait…

**Yay…! I updated after being dead for a week!**

**Are you all happy?**

**Making out… I picture Chase would be weird at that in his dragon form… He has a forked tongue there… That'd be awkward….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Maid For You 8**

**Wooh! I HAVE TIME! IT'S A MIRACLE!**

As Keiko and I began washing the dishes, Akira told us that this was our last assignment for the day and that she was going downtown with the other maids for their Sunday poker and beer get-together. She had offered that we go. Keiko gave me a pleading look, she had been looking for an excuse to try beer since she turned 12, this was her time. I shrugged and let her go. Keiko squealed happily and ran off with the others. I didn't want to go; I wanted to at least clean some of this up.

As I scrubbed at one particularly troublesome pan, someone's hands slid onto my own and I heard Chase whisper into my ear, "Need an extra hand…?"

Grinning I replied, "Well maybe if those hands were a little less rough and dry…"

Chase chuckled and kissed my neck. I turned my head to look at him and he took that opportunity to kiss my lips. I kissed back and felt his grip on my hands tightening as his passion heightened. The kiss got more fiery by the second. And pretty soon Chase had my back against the counters and he was leaning over me, his tongue shoved into my mouth and battling with my own for dominance. I gasped softly when I felt one of his hands slide up to my breast, but he took advantage of that gasp and Chase quickly had a hold of my head with his other hand and he was pulling me deeper into his kiss.

After a good half hour of making out, Chase finally released me and let me go. I stood up straight and smiled gently at him. Chase blushed shyly and whispered, "Sorry about touching you… I got a little carried away…"

"It's fine… I didn't mind it…" I said to him, gently giving him a hug. Chase smiled happily and held me against him.

We finished washing the dishes together and Chase asked if I wanted to walk through the gardens with him. How could I say no?

As we passed the black roses, my eyes rested on them yet again. I was mesmerized by those unnatural flowers.

"Like one?" Chase offered, reaching out a hand to pluck a rose. I smiled warmly as he tucked the thornless flower behind my ear. Chase smiled and said, "Even compared to roses, you're still much more beautiful…"

I felt my cheeks heat up at that and I gently kissed his cheek.

One memory came to my mind and I asked quietly, "Were you embarrassed when you saw me in the towel that one time… or did you like what you saw…?"

Chase covered his face but I saw him smiling through his fingers. Chase chuckled and responded, "Quite the question, but…" he looked at me and continued, "I _definitely_ liked what I saw…"

I punched his arm playfully and jokingly muttered, "Pervert." Chase laughed with me as we walked together. The garden was filled with the smells of nighttime blooms; it was all so entrancing, I nearly forgot where I was.

Chase looked at me for a moment and he asked calmly, yet nervously, "Kimiko… Will you have sex with me…?"

**El next chapter shall be rather **_**hmm hmm hmmmmmmm**_**!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Maid For You 9**

**I'm finally updating it! YAY!**

**I'm thinking of removing Versus… For some reason every time I try and update it, I get bored with it and go somewhere else… Maybe I just need a break from it…**

**I guess, for now… Versus will be on Hiatus…**

(I'm gonna write this chapter in 3rd person, kay? Good. Deal with my persona switch.)

Kimiko and Chase walked to his room and currently were snuggling together on his bed. She had said yes, but she was still obviously very nervous about the whole thing. So Chase was trying to help her relax.

Cuddling was incredibly relaxing, but Kimiko still felt nervous. She just kept wondering what would happen if Chase's father heard them.

"Kimiko…" Chase finally spoke. She turned and looked at him. Chase inhaled deeply and asked, "Before we do anything…can I show you something…?"

Kimiko replied, "If it's a stash of drugs, no…" Chase smiled and chuckled softly at her joke.

"No, it's not a stash of drugs…" he said with a soft smile.

"But you have one?" Kimiko asked, still playing with him.

Chase playfully punched her arm and said, "No… It's this…" And he inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. Kimiko gasped softly as Chase's body began changing; his spiky black hair fused to his spine and tuck straight out, his strong jaw jutted out and stretched into a green reptilian snout, his eyebrows faded into scales, his back hunched with pain as a long green tail extended from the base of his spinal cord, and his normally gentle hands stretched and cracked into sharp green claws.

He opened his big golden eyes and looked at Kimiko. She was staring in shock at him and he asked, "Does it frighten you…?"

Kimiko recognized Chase's voice underneath the soft raspy growl and her fear evaporated into the air. Smiling gently, she touched his snout and whispered, "No… Not now that I know you're still in there…"

Chase's eyes softened and she could've sworn she saw his teeth twitch into a smile, but with that jaw, it was impossible to tell. Kimiko inquired as to how this happened to him. Chase sighed and explained, "My father had hired a scientist ages ago… He was trying to find a formula for eternal life… My father was so cowardly that he tested it on his newborn son first… It didn't turn out _exactly_ as he had planned…" Kimiko stared at Chase, whispering that his father was a bastard at the part about testing it on him. Chase chuckled and said, "Now you know why we don't really get on…"

"I can see that…" she whispered, giggling softly, gently scratching behind his tiny ear. Chase purred deeply as she did so and she commented, "You're like a big scaly cat…"

Chase growled seductively at her and lowered himself onto her. Kimiko smiled up at him as he returned to his normal form and she ran her fingers through his hair.

Putting his forehead to hers; one quick thrust and Chase was inside of her. Kimiko gasped and winced at the pain at first, but soon it all faded into pure bliss.

AS their night together went on, Chase couldn't maintain his human form under all the strain of the emotions and the physical strain and he faded to his dragon form. It didn't seem to perturb Kimiko any, she just kept begging him for more.

So Kimiko made love with a human for half the night, and a dragon the other half. Nobody would have believed they were the same person.

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

Kimiko woke up in Chase's arms the next morning. He was human once more, and he was incredibly warm. She snuggled deeper into his embrace and woke him with her movement.

"Morning beautiful…" Chase whispered.

Kimiko looked up at him and asked, "Did I wake you…?"

"Nah," Chase said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I hardly need sleep anyway… I need about two hours every night and I'm set… I've been awake since four…"

Kimiko smirked. "Because you're a dragon you get to watch me sleep all night? You little perv…" Chase smiled gently at her.

"Now you know I wasn't…" he whispered before kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, I know," she said, "I just wanted to see how you'd react… You didn't react how I wanted..." She pouted at him at the last part and Chase chuckled softly.

After a while they finally got up and Kimiko attempted to try and find all her clothes. Chase had found her bra before she had and he refused to give it back to her. Every time she reached up to take it from him, Chase would lift it higher. She was getting sick of having to fight for her clothes.

"Chase, I need that!" she whined, groping for it.

Chase chuckled and asked, "Why? What if I need it?"

Kimiko stopped and asked, "Why would you need it…?"

He grinned and wrapped the bra around her chest, covering her. He purposely cupped her breasts as he put it on her and he knocked her down onto the bed.

Laughing, she repeatedly hit his head and called him a perv. Chase kissed her cheek and let her up to get dressed.

She hit his arm once more and muttered, "Pervert…"

"This coming from the girl who was begging me to go faster last night…?" Chase whispered into her ear, purposely teasing her. Kimiko went beat red and hit him again.

Laughing together, neither member of the party realized that standing right outside their door, eavesdropping on their conversation was….!

**Yup. That's it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Maid For You 10**

**I'm keepin it in the 3****rd**** person, okay? I don't feel like writing like it's me, because I'm not Kimiko. (Though in some of my stories, I wish I were…)**

Kimiko went to head out, grabbing hold of the door, she pulled it open and Akira came tumbling into the room, landing in a heap on the floor. Kimiko screamed and jumped into Chase's arms. Chase glared daggers down at Akira.

Akira lifted her head and she smiled sheepishly. Chase hissed darkly at her, "Eavesdropping Akira?"

Akira smiled in response and said, "I knew there was a reason why you didn't want to head out Kimiko… Too busy with your employer?"

Chase's eyes flashed red, but Kimiko bit back at Akira, saying, "Oh, and I'm so different from the woman who sleeps with her actual boss!" Akira blinked a few times and her face began fading to pink. Kimiko smiled and said, "You're really loud in bed, you know… Keiko and I had to put in earplugs to sleep through it…"

"You bitch…" Akira spat. She looked like she was about to jump at Kimiko, but Chase stepping ever so slightly in between them seemed to deter her. So, Akira folded her arms across her chest and she smirked. She chuckled a little and she asked, "Okay, I see how it is… In exchange for you keeping my secret, I keep yours, correct?"

"Pretty much," Kimiko snapped, scowling at Akira. Akira sighed after thinking it over.

"Well the boss doesn't hide the fact that he sleeps with his maids, but I certainly don't want everyone else knowing I'm his favorite…" she muttered, poking her lower lip in thought. Again she sighed and she said grudgingly, "We have a deal…"

And after shaking hands on it, and a threat on Akira's life from Chase, they were able to head their separate ways. Before she went back to her room, Chase gave Kimiko a gentle kiss and told her he'd see her later.

"Well I should hope so!" Kimiko said to him as she walked away. Kimiko heard him mutter something at her, but now that she and Chase were technically a couple, she knew that whatever he had just said was a joke and it didn't matter.

As soon as she stepped into her room, Kimiko was tackled by Keiko and she was ambushed by millions of questions at once. The one that kept re-occurring was "Are you still a virgin"

Finally getting the rabid girl off of her, Kimiko grumbled, "No, Keiko, I'm not…" And Keiko squealed like a girl who just ran into her favorite movie star. Kimiko slammed a pillow over her mouth and whispered, "You can't tell anyone though, GOT IT?"

Keiko slapped her forehead in a salute and she said through the pillow, "You can count on me!"

Kimiko simply giggled at her crazy friend as she continued asking questions about how Chase was in bed.

**Really short chapter, I know… I'll update again later… But for now, I just felt like keeping that one there… Oh, and I'm 3 stories away from my 50****th**** one! The contest post doesn't count, and once I announce the winners, I'm going to remove it. But I'll be having a 50****th**** story special, and my Christmas special. So… Yeah, look forward to that, it should be an interesting event! (I never celebrated my 40****th****…)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Maid For You** 11.

Kimiko had finally told Keiko everything she had asked. Keiko was just obsessed with the fact that her best friend was no longer a virgin. She kept talking about how cute their kids would be. Keiko asked her who she thought they'd look like.

"Well I hope they look more like Chase," she said with a smile and a faraway look in her eyes. Keiko giggled and then elbowed Kimiko. Keiko pointed and Kimiko followed her finger with her eyes.

Chase was leaning against the doorframe, smiling mischievously at her and he asked, "You want the kids to look like you?" Kimiko blushed and he walked over to her, tucking her hair behind her ear and he said, "Well I think you're the most beautiful creature on this earth, and if our children could inherit that beauty, I'd die a happy man…"

Keiko went, "Aaaaaawwww!" Both of them looked at her, each of them now beat red. Keiko giggled and said, "And I ruined the moment, didn't I?"

"Just a little," Kimiko said, holding her hand up and making a length with her fingers, showing her how little the moment had been ruined.

Keiko giggled again and said she'd leave them alone. And as soon as she was outside the door, Chase was kissing Kimiko.

When he pulled his lips off Kimiko giggled and asked, "Miss me or something?"

Chase smiled at her and then whispered in her ear, "I couldn't get you out of my mind…" Kimiko sighed and shivered excitedly as he kissed her neck gently.

"I couldn't either," she whispered before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for another kiss.

The happy couple remained in the room for a while longer before Kimiko finally had to go and do her chores. As she did said chores, Chase followed her and occasionally would pull her away to have a battle of tongues with him. Every now and then, Chase would trip her or slap her butt, or scare her; still keeping his childish trait burning strong. Chase may have become incredibly passionate, but he was still Chase, and he enjoyed making Kimiko laugh or mad at him or even have her chase him down the halls. It made him happy to have Kimiko as both a friend and a lover.

**Another short chapter… I know… But the next few chapters should have some tension…**


End file.
